Vices
by blob80
Summary: A collection of steamy one-shots featuring various male characters with female OCs. No ships. No female OC names stated. Male character POV only.
1. Warm (Tamaki)

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia._

* * *

_This collection is dedicated to my friend, **crystalblue19**, who got me writin' some damn naughty things._

* * *

Tamaki leaned his forehead against the wall in despair.

Why was it that humiliating thoughts of his childhood always came in the middle of the night just as he was about to go to bed? Did he do something to upset the god of sleep? He didn't know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out because this was getting ridiculous! This was the eleventh night in a row that he'd been like this. Usually, the cycle was broken after three or four days, but even if he trained himself to the point of exhaustion he still couldn't get to bed.

Was he becoming an insomniac on top of everything else? He didn't think he could take it if he did. The bags under his eyes were already large enough as it was, and he'd get even more jittery. What made it even worse was the fact that he knew he was disturbing his—

A shiver wracked Tamaki's spine when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. His shirt was thin enough that he easily felt the tender press of lips on the back of his right shoulder that followed. Then, a smaller, suppler chest saddled up to rest on his back like a cocoon to protect him from the cold.

"D—Did I wake you?" Tamaki asked, even though he already knew the answer. He closed his eyes and tried his best to merge with the wall before him. "S—Sorry."

"Can't sleep again?" his girlfriend asked instead, already knowing that whatever response she gave to that question would just make him feel bad.

Her voice was slower than usual. Tamaki didn't have to see her to know that she was still trying to blink away the heavy dregs of sleep. Unlike him, her brain wasn't plagued by memories of embarrassing moments before bed. She was gone as soon as her head hit the pillow, lost in a world of her own making. He envied her for that. But being able to rub her back and caress her face while she slept peacefully beside him made him hesitant to want the same ability.

"Did you hear me?" she suddenly asked.

Tamaki startled.

"Yea, sor—" he cut himself off before he could finish that word. She'd always give him this reprimanding look when he apologized too much. He was promptly rewarded with a long squeeze of her arms. Tamaki felt her smile on his back, and it made his chest swell with warmth.

"Come back to bed."

"I can't." He screwed his eyes shut to will the thoughts away. "Not yet."

She sighed, before drawing away.

Tamaki exhaled in a mix of disappointment and utter helplessness at the feeling of the cold air hitting his back with her gone, but it was swiftly replaced by joy when he felt her hands cup his right bicep. She rubbed his skin for a moment with her thumbs to distract him from the ill feelings that stirred within him, before her hands slid down to sandwich one of his.

Tamaki glanced down. Her hands were much smaller than his. Colder, too. It was then that he remembered the thin nightgown that she wore to bed that night. She couldn't be comfortable. There was no way. He wanted to turn and drag her towards him, so she could share his warmth, but his cheeks heated in embarrassment instead. Tamaki dug his forehead even more into the wall, until his nose was scrunched uncomfortably against the flat surface.

"Look at me," she said. Tamaki didn't yield. Not even when she tugged one of his fingers hard enough to crack a knuckle. "Please, Tamaki?"

It was the sound of his name in her voice that did it.

He forced his red forehead away from the wall to glance down at her. He was blushing up to his ears by the time he faced her, but he didn't let that stop him. She leaned up to place a kiss on his lips that he clumsily returned. It was purposely brief. Once it ended, he dropped his eyes in embarrassment. Tamaki couldn't bear to look at her whenever she had that affectionate expression on her face—full of adoration and tenderness and another emotion that was still too fledgling to name.

She let go of his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his torso. Before he could even think about stopping her, she was leaning up, breasts pressed against his chest and mouth right over his ear. She kissed it like she adored even that strange, pointed part of him. Tamaki shuddered at the sensation.

"Come to bed." It wasn't a suggestion.

His entire face burned, as she dragged him towards their shared bed.

Tamaki figured that his brain must've gone on holiday because he could scarcely react once she tugged him forward and then down, so that he was seated before her. His mind drew a blank, even as she dragged her hands over his shoulders to cup his neck. She tilted his head up to meet hers. Tamaki's heart skipped—_hard_—when her lips curved upward into a soft smile.

He knew what came next.

They'd done this too many times before for him not to.

But that still didn't stop him from whimpering. His hands that had been pressed against the mattress to keep him steady drew backwards, as if trying to help him get away. Even his bottom lip trembled. But this wasn't the mind-numbing sensation of fear, no, this was from nervousness; from anticipation; from the anxiety of not living up to some unknown expectation that she might've had in her head—even though he'd done so dozens of times before. In fact, he vividly recalled a time when she'd almost cried from pleasure after he let her sit on his face.

He was getting hard just thinking about it.

She bent down to kiss him. This one wasn't soft and sweet like before. It was harsher and just a touch more demanding. He found it difficult to keep up. Her tongue slipped in first like it always did. Tamaki felt a pinch of disappointment in himself at once again not having the courage to do so. He was so often at her mercy that sometimes he wondered if she'd get bored of him, but the vile thoughts were suddenly thrown out of the way when her fingers raked down his abdomen. His shoulders tensed, and he fisted the sheets beneath him.

"A—Ah, w—wait," he said, breathless.

The way she would suddenly move without warning wasn't good for his heart.

"Relax," she said, before dropping to her haunches between his legs.

Tamaki was entranced.

He watched her, entirely unable to tear his eyes away once she slipped her hands under the fabric of his shirt. Her fingers explored the hard planes of his abs and the defined shape of his hips, before moving downward. She dipped her fingers into both the waistband of his pajama pants and his boxers, then pulled them down.

Tamaki maneuvered his hips out of reflex to help her, but once the clothes hit the floor and his half-awake erection was exposed, he covered his face with both of his hands in embarrassment. He could feel it steadily growing bigger and harder by the second, and the way her hands rubbed against his thighs weren't helping things.

He chanced a peek between his fingers, only to catch her licking her lips while she eyed his dick. He swore even his neck was red at that point. Tamaki fell back against the bed with his hands still firmly planted over his face. He couldn't handle this. He felt like all of the blood in his veins would gush to his face if they kept this up. But he didn't speak—_couldn't_ speak. Any protest he might've had bent in his throat before it even had the chance to escape because he knew, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, that he wanted this just as badly as she did. His erection was evidence of that.

Tamaki _whined_ when she licked the crown of his dick, right over the slit.

He bit his tongue before another could escape.

It was barely a touch, merely a precursor of the pleasure to come. Her hands roamed his legs for a moment, as if purposely avoiding his shaft. But then the moment was gone, and she went all in. One hand gently grasped his throbbing member, while the other played with his balls. His voice dropped into a throaty groan once her skillful tongue finally fell back over his dick. She puckered her lips, and took the head in like a vacuum.

Her tongue slithered around the scant inch she kept taking within her. The repeated sucking motion was slowly driving him to the brink. Tamaki didn't know where she learned that—didn't want to—but it was _incredible_. He already felt his pre-cum beginning to seep out. She squeezed in her cheeks to give her lips more pressure, and he let out a helpless groan. She was so unbelievably talented at that. And it only got better once she began bobbing her head back and forth in full, taking more and more of his throbbing girth in that wet cavern.

Her hands continued to move, caressing whatever she couldn't take and occasionally moving upward to drag over his stomach. Eventually, when his body felt as if her pace was too slow, his hips jerked up without his consent. She made a noise from below. He would've apologized had her hand not suddenly moved from his shaft to an area just below, along that soft patch of flesh in between his balls and his ass, and _rubbed_.

He gasped at the sensation.

And before he knew it, his hips were moving of their own accord. They went in time with her mouth and hands. She drew moans from him like a broken prayer. The sounds that came from her own overfilled lips had him slipping from reality. This couldn't be real. It was too _good_ to be. Then, just as he felt burning heat building up in his gut, she pulled away with a resounding _pop_ that made him shudder.

Tamaki let out a disappointed grunt, before he could stop himself.

His dick _hurt_.

"Sorry," she said.

He didn't know if it was courage or desperation that fueled him, but somehow, he found the will to lift himself from the mattress and look up at her just as she rose to take off her nightgown. She raised it high over her head, exposing milky-white flesh and a few angry scars on the left side of her body from a difficult battle, before dropping the cloth to the ground.

Tamaki's face turned bashful once he realized that she didn't have any underwear on. His gaze wavered from her to the sheets that had suddenly become ten thousand times more interesting.

Instead of pushing his shoulders and getting on top of him like she was wont to, he was surprised when she crawled on the space beside him. Tamaki turned towards her out of reflex. Her eyes were dancing with mirth, as she took in his flustered expression.

"W—W—What?" he asked, barely able to get the word out.

"Get in back of me."

His cheeks exploded.

"Come on," she went on, and for an instant, he was distracted by the way her pussy glistened. "Take control for a while."

His hands trembled, even as one moved to run over the length of her thigh. Her body was sinfully soft. The smoothness reminded him of half-melted candle wax. Suddenly, he was stricken by the urge to hold her; to bring her close until there was barely any space for breath between them. But because his stuttering heart was such a weakling when it came to matters like this, he had to ask.

"A—Are you sure?"

His girlfriend looked him dead in the eye. "_Very_."

He gave her a sheepish expression at that. Although his face was still burning a brilliant scarlet, he obliged.

Tamaki took off his shirt as he got on his knees and settled directly in back of her. It didn't take him long to realize that he liked this position. For one, because she couldn't see his face. Two, because he had access to _everything_. All he had to do was reach out and—

"Tamaki," she called, impatient.

She moved her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck, then reached a hand back for him to grasp. An anchor, he supposed. Tamaki had to bend over her to grab it, and he let out a squeak of surprise when she used it to pull him closer until his chest hit her back. He scrambled to steady himself with his other hand, while she gave his fingers a kiss, before placing his palm on her left breast.

Her ass moved against him. His hard cock pressed against a supple cheek, and she shifted in an effort to create some friction and encourage him to stick it inside of her instead of against.

"I want you," she said.

And he was gone.

Tamaki buried his face on the back of her shoulder and raised his hips. He squeezed her breast. It was such a soft handful that he just had to _grope_. But soon enough, he drifted away, so he could guide his throbbing cock into those moist walls that were just _begging_ to be filled. She was so wet—for him; because of him—that he couldn't help the shudder that rocked him once his tip met the slick inner folds of her pussy.

It took a bit of force at first, but the head of his dick was swallowed quickly. She moaned at the sensation of his raw cock inside of her. It got louder when his hand returned to its position on her breasts. Her insides were so _hot_ and so _needy_ that he groaned in unbridled delight. Despite his desire to move faster, Tamaki pushed into her slowly, allowing her to once again get used to his length. He kissed her shoulder as he moved, and once he was fully inside, he did so again.

"Ready?" he asked huskily, his lips against her ear. There was no stutter now. How could there be when each slight shift from him made her twitch in want? He knew because he could _feel_ it. There was no greater confidence booster than that.

"You… make me…" she breathed to gather herself, before looking back at him with eyes full of warmth. "Move quick, okay?"

And just like that his poise crumbled.

That expression of hers was so _unfair_.

Tamaki pulled back up to the tip, before plunging hilt-deep back into her at a pace that tore a scream from her throat. He repeated that motion over and over again. She became slicker with each thrust. Her fluids coated his dick and spilled down her thighs, helping him move even faster. His balls pounded against her clit with each shove forward.

His hand groped and pinched her nipples, while the other helped him maintain his balance over her. He was still curled around her backside. Tamaki figured that it might've been easier if he was upright, but he wanted to hear every breathless gasp that left her lips right beside his ear, so he could commit them to memory.

Without thinking, he moved her knees further apart. He wanted better access. This was nowhere near enough. But the sudden move unsteadied her, and combined with his added weight and her already trembling limbs, both of their upper bodies fell forward—hers against the bed, his against her back.

He didn't stop thrusting. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

They were both breathing heavily now; both becoming more delirious and unaware by the second. The only thing that mattered to them was the intensifying heat between their hips, and how they never stopped grinding against each other. But then she whimpered and a strike of lightning seemed to pierce through the cloud of desire surrounding his mind.

Tamaki lifted his upper body, not wanting to crush her any more than he already had. With her help, he twisted her around, so that she was half on her back and half on her side. One of her legs was curved up against the mattress, while he cradled the other in his strong hand. Tamaki cupped the area just above her knee, making sure he had a good grip, before curving it up over his shoulder.

The new position made her shout his name with each continued thrust.

They were both blushing at this point, but to his utter surprise, hers was so much more pronounced. It spread from her ears all the way to her chest. His girlfriend could barely move her hips because of her position, but that didn't matter. Tamaki listened carefully to each sound that escaped her and matched his pace accordingly.

He went harder, instead of faster now.

Tamaki was enthralled by her blushing face and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at the sheer amount of pleasure he was giving her. It was the only thing grounding him now. His lower belly had been burning like fire since the start, and he just knew that if he didn't focus, he'd lose himself completely. He picked up the pace, until he found a mix of rough and fast that she enjoyed most.

Then, like a sudden light shining gold—

"Tamaki!" she screamed.

Her entire body quivered with pleasure so abrupt and so immense that she closed her eyes, as if her senses couldn't bear to take in anything else. Her slick walls squeezed his cock to an almost intolerable degree. Her insides convulsed, and he felt it all over his body, but especially where he was buried inside of her. Tamaki continued to move in and out of her, allowing her to ride out her high, while he went after his own.

A hard shove just as her pussy spasmed a final time was what finally did him in.

He ended her name with a guttural groan, while his eyes screwed shut and his breathing grew even more ragged. His relentless pounding finally began to slow. A surge of hot, thick liquid blew into her insides—it satisfied him to the core. The realization that she could literally be bursting with his love for her made him swell with pride. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but thank whoever out there had created birth control injections, before he fell forward.

Tamaki caught himself with his forearm before he could fully collapse back on top of her, but it was for naught. His girlfriend hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down herself. His body loosened at her acceptance. He eased like a languid cat over her form. Tamaki smiled when he felt her fingers delve deep into his dark hair, rubbing, before moving down over his still heated skin. She massaged that sensitive spot where his spine met the base of his neck and worked out the kink that he always had built up there because of how he'd press his forehead against whatever wall he could find.

The last thing he felt was the steady rise and fall of her chest and the comfortable softness of her body wrapped around him, providing so much warmth in the night, before his eyes drifted closed.

He was out like a light.

* * *

_A/N: I don't take requests. This was imported from my AO3 under the same penname. The other chapters will be moved soon._


	2. Brusque (Dabi)

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia._

* * *

With incredible strength, Dabi grabbed his girlfriend's arm before she could leave the room and drew her back towards him. He saw a brief flash of confusion in her eyes, but it was promptly replaced by understanding once he seized both of her wrists and harshly slammed her over the surface of their living room table. A mug filled with tepid coffee fell over. The liquid seeped into the cracks of the cheap wood and slid to where he had her pressed uncomfortably against the corner. It ruined two cloth coasters and her own clothes along the way. The scent of his dark, almost burnt coffee as it surrounded her had her wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. All force.

"Out."

"Where?"

"What do you care?" she snapped. They'd been arguing for the better part of the day. She didn't know where she was going—all that mattered was that she wasn't _here._

"You know we're being chased."

His hold tightened so much that it was almost unbearable. It was getting difficult to twitch her fingers, never mind actually breaking free. His grip was unrelenting, cutting off all blood to her hands and making them feel numb. Tears naturally stung the corner of her eyes from the feeling. They threatened to break free. But he wasn't kind enough to ease his hold.

"Let go, Dabi!"

"You can't go out."

"Well, I can't be _here _either!"

"Why not?" He leaned closer, while she continued to struggle. "Stop whining and maybe we can actually have some fun instead of fighting. You'd wanna stay then, right?"

The forgotten coffee mug rolled downward with their movements. It was stopped by her shoulder. Dabi clicked his tongue when he saw it, then flung the offending object aside without a second thought. It shattered against the wall.

"That was _my _mug, you ass!" she abruptly shouted. "I'm going to—"

Dabi cut her off with a rough kiss. He didn't have time for her empty threats. It didn't matter how strong she was anyway. They both knew that when it came to him, she was all bark. Her wrists would snap before she broke free. Though it wasn't as if she'd ever reach that point. He could sway her with nothing more than a heated glance. She craved the touch of his damaged, wrinkled skin against her own contrasting smoothness in a way that no one ever had before. Dabi savored every second of it. He couldn't get enough of this woman. She was an addiction that would never be satisfied; never be cured.

He always, _always _wanted more.

They were both a little weak for each other, it seemed. It would surely get one of them killed one day. But right now, Dabi couldn't find it in himself to care. He was prickled by her stubbornness. She never failed to raise her chin defiantly at him when she was in one of her moods, and he hated how much it turned him on to see.

When she let out a little whimper at his ministrations, Dabi didn't bother trying to restrain himself. It would be a fruitless endeavor anyway. Past experiences with her on this very same spot already told him that. He let go of her wrists, and smirked against her lips when she didn't seem to notice that she was now free to push him away. His hands brusquely caressed her. They trailed up and down her body, over her supple curves and toned limbs. He felt where the coffee had soaked into her clothes, though he didn't bother avoiding those areas. His hands would only be getting stickier from now on anyway.

Dabi groped her sinfully large breasts whenever he passed them and pinched her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. She wasn't even wearing a bra, and she wanted to go out? Fucking idiot.

His girlfriend was used to his rough handling—it was the only kind of touch he had in his employ once lust clouded him—and she stuttered out his name. It was nothing more than a whisper lost in a fever dream. Every nerve in her body felt enticed by his purposely heated hands. The way his bright turquoise eyes swallowed her only made it worse. His talented tongue completely dominated her mouth. She tried to fight against him. Really, she did. He could feel her poor attempts and her building frustration, but she might as well have been a kitten hissing at a lion.

"Panting already?" Dabi grinned once he was finally done ravishing her mouth. "Beg me and I'll make you scream."

"If you want to fuck me, then stop talking and just do it."

"Yea? Well, maybe I should just turn around. You wanted to leave, didn't you?"

"We both know you're not going to do that."

His eyebrow twitched in slight irritation, but his frisky left hand seemed to agree because, without his consent, it moved under her shirt to grope her right breast. The feel of her skin against his made them both shudder. His dick twitched, eager for what was about to come. He knew how uncomfortable this position must've been for her, half on the surface of the table and half pressed against the corner as she was, but that only turned him on more. She'd wake up with bruises on her back. Evidence of how hard he was about to fuck her. It wouldn't be long before she was nothing more than putty in his hands.

As if only now realizing that her hands were free, she delved them deep into his hair. She rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks for a moment, then raked her fingers down his clothed chest. He helped her remove the offending article of clothing, so she could admire his patchwork upper body in full. Together, they worked on getting her shirt up enough so her breasts were at least free for him.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, while curving his back so he could catch one of her nipples in his mouth. He bit. Hard. She shouted at the feeling. It was abrupt, but smooth to his ears. Dabi chuckled darkly, while his free hand drifted down to her shorts. He undid her belt buckle with one hand and all but tore whatever she had covering her down just enough for him to fit his hand in.

He let go of her breast with a purposely sloppy sound, so he could lick his fingers, before he returned again. With those same wet fingers, he caressed her slit.

"_D—D_abi," she moaned and continued to spread her legs as far as they could go in the confinement of her shorts and panties.

Eventually, he got annoyed by them and used his flames to incinerate them as much as he could without hurting her. His girlfriend gasped. It was a mix between upset, delighted, and aroused. The first was quickly winning out, but before she could voice her protest, he was back on her. The words died on her lips. She was going to be covered in ash, coffee, and cum by the end of this, but he doubted she'd mind… unless he really did walk away.

His fingers didn't move inside of her moist heat, only lingered along the sidelines, teasing the opening and occasionally flicking her clit. She chased pleasure almost instinctively now because her hips kept grinding against his hand.

She seemed to gain some clarity though because before he knew it, she wrapped her legs high around his waist to pull him forward—harsh—against her waiting heat. Dabi grunted in pleasure. His hard-on was pressed firmly against her inner thigh. His pants were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. He didn't think he'd have the patience to remove them completely, but neither did he want to burn them.

Thankfully, she gave him hidden option number three.

Her legs loosened and he instinctively raised his hips at the leeway. Those talented fingers of hers undid both buckle and button in under a minute, and then she was pulling him back toward her. Her fingers hooked inside his boxers, the tips just barely brushed against the top of his length. Just the thought of what she could do with those digits—of what she'd done to him so many times before—had him cursing under his breath.

Dabi licked his lips.

His dick strained against his clothes when her eyes followed his tongue in want. Oh, he'd eat her out until she cried… _later._

Right now, he was too preoccupied with her glistening pussy. It was just waiting to be filled. The outer lips were already a bit puffy and swollen from his previous actions, but he didn't care. She could take it. Once she finally pulled his clothes down and let his erection free, she gasped as she always did whenever she saw his girth. He smirked in pride and in warning.

Dabi didn't bother wasting any more time.

He slid her up properly onto the surface of the table, so he'd have an easier time keeping her steady, then pushed one of her legs wrapped around his waist upward to give him more room. Her bottom half was lifted now with the back of her shoulders pressed roughly against the wet table. He didn't bother asking if she was ready. He could _see _she was. Dabi simply used his free hand to guide his throbbing erection at the front of her entrance, and then plunged mercilessly inside.

He grunted upon impact, while she let loose a shout that completely drowned him.

Dabi thrust into her with more force than necessary, so much so that she actually slid upward on the table. He fell into a preferred rhythm, rocking into her until she lost herself. For him, it was more about the harshness of the motion, than it was about speed. He made sure that every move of his hips elicited a sound from them both.

With one hand on her leg and the other drawing circles on her clit, it wasn't long before she was brokenly muttering strings of—_Dabi, harder, faster, yes, right there._

He watched, aroused, as she began kneading her own breasts. She pulled and pinched at the crowns repeatedly, before groping herself. Dabi was a very visual man, and the sight of her was almost too much to bear. But he'd be damned if he screwed his eyes shut now. But he was peaking fast from the stimulation, and there was no way he was going to cum before her. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Growling, he abandoned her leg to plant his hand against the table by her head. His other still rubbed harsh circles on her clit. Dabi saw the moment realization hit her. He was about to get serious. Forget the brink, he was going to toss her right over the edge. There was no hesitation in his movements. No warning. No nerve-wracking second for her to fully comprehend what he was about to do. No draw of breath before the wild world of pleasure and desire caught up to her again.

Dabi simply _moved._

Each pull out was rougher and faster, and then matched with a plunge that was even _more_. His intensity doubled, as he put so much more effort into fucking her. His pace was agonizingly good. Every pump made her eyes roll. They were both breathing harshly after only a few thrusts, but Dabi had no intention of stopping until her back arched and she came all over him. Forget that his core was close to bursting with heat. He prided himself in being able to fuck her into oblivion. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't a man if he couldn't.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. The swell of desire in her gut bubbled even quicker than his.

Her chest pressed hard against him once her orgasm hit. Her fingers raked painful trails on his shoulders and arms, where she held him. They pulled at the crude stitches, but he could barely feel anything past the sensation of her walls clenching tightly around his cock, and her pussy becoming even more heated and slick than before. Four more deep thrusts had him coming right along after her.

Dabi grunted in satisfaction. He bit his bottom lip to keep any more sounds from escaping, as the hand holding him steady gave in. Dabi caught himself on his forearm, so his full weight didn't suddenly bear down upon her. Instead, he lowered himself over her body slowly.

He was in a good mood now. So, he could at least be a _little _gentle.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, unintentionally pressing his face against her neck. He felt her chest rising and falling with each breath; felt her heart pounding in its cage in excitement. She was insane if she thought he'd let her compose herself enough to leave this house. He didn't care how tired she was or how sore her swollen pussy might've been after his harsh thrusting, he was going to get his fill.

Dabi lifted himself just enough to pin her with his gaze. His hands heated up. They steamed, searing her hips and marking her even more as his. She shouted in sudden pain, but he didn't miss the flash of exhilaration in her gaze.

Fuck, he loved that look.

"Ready for more?" he asked huskily.

Dabi's flames sparked again, before he bit her, turning whatever she was about to say into a scream.

* * *

**EXTRA**

– **The reason they were fighting –**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Dabi turned his back to her on the bed.

He knew that she was sore—and not from sex—that she was still recovering from the wounds she'd received from a particularly talented hero that had gotten too close for comfort. The bastard had gotten a lot of lethal slices in that would've completely overpowered her had she not stricken him in time. So, if his girlfriend didn't want to fuck right now, then _fine. _But he didn't want to get all cuddly in bed either. They'd both been busy these past few weeks, so almost a month had passed since their last session. He didn't want to nurse a damn hard-on while her soft body was curled against his.

Dabi cracked an eye open when he felt her scoot behind him. She didn't wrap her arms around his torso like usual, only pressed herself against his back like a cocoon.

"I thought you didn't want to," he said.

"I don't."

"Then back up."

"I can't be near you now?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." There was annoyance in his voice that he couldn't fully contain. She matched it with her own.

"What now? Why are you angry?"

Dabi clicked his tongue. "I'm not."

"You are."

"God, woman, do you ever listen?"

* * *

_A/N: Please review._


	3. Heat (Bakugō)

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia._

* * *

Bakugō should've been asleep by now.

Hell, his girlfriend should've been asleep by now.

Instead, she was seated off to the side of their—his, _his, _damn it—room, tinkering away at small box-like contraptions. Bakugō never really thought much about the Support Course, but they really had it tough if they constantly worked into the night like this. Sure, some could argue that they loved it, so it wasn't technically work, but everyone got burnt out at some point. And although his girlfriend's back was to him, his observant eyes caught on to just how exhausted she was. He examined the tired droop of her shoulders and the way she'd draw back up every few minutes to work out the kink at the base of her neck. She definitely needed a break.

Bakugō didn't bother yelling at her to go to sleep though. He tried it a fortnight ago and had gotten expertly ignored. Whenever she was into her work, she tended to treat everything around her—including him—like dust in the wind. She even had the audacity to compare him to a small, yapping dog once. Annoying, but dismissible over time. Predictably, he'd blown a fuse, but had been forced to quiet down lest she got caught in his room.

Bakugō clicked his tongue. He was getting annoyed just thinking about it.

When she first started using his room to work, he'd protested. Just because her own was overflowing with gadgets didn't mean she could commandeer his. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't bear to throw away her things. But as the days wore on, his protests turned more and more half-hearted, until it reached a point where he only grunted and waved for her to follow whenever he caught her lingering in front of his building. While he never told her that she needed to leave, he felt like she was slowly making a nest inside of his space. It would only be a matter of time before the guys in his class found out just how frequently she spent the night… and then give him utter hell for it. Never mind that her Quirk allowed her to mute her surroundings. They didn't have to hear her to figure out that she was in there.

Bakugō breathed in deeply as he curled the dumbbell in his hand again. He was attempting to clear his mind by working out. But he was so fit that his arm moved up and down with barely any strain, and unfortunately, these were the heaviest weights he owned. Bakugō made a mental note to pick more up from his home, before finally dropping the damn thing.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand.

_01:52 AM, _he read. _Is she not planning on sleeping?_

Bakugō grabbed a small towel to wipe the sweat off of his brow, before throwing it around his neck. He stepped closer to her so he could see what she was doing. The lamp he'd brought from home cast a yellow light all across his desk. It emitted a weird noise after being on for so long. The noise usually bothered him while he was studying, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to shut it off. Because at that moment, he couldn't help but notice how fragile her features looked under the light. He'd even go so far as to describe them as breakable.

That was when he noticed the grease all over her hands. Where the hell were her gloves? Was this project really worth that much attention?

"What're you working on?" he asked, and instantly hated the nosy tone in his voice.

She hummed in this way that told him that she was only half listening.

"Hey!" he said, twenty times more annoyed. "Listen to me!"

She blinked, as if surprised to hear how loud his voice had suddenly gotten, before turning to look up at him.

A sliver of her chest was visible from above. Bakugō averted his eyes, but not before catching sight of her red bra. He really should've let her borrow something with a higher collar, but that was the smallest thing he owned that could be considered decent. He doubted she'd want to borrow anything skin tight and all of his uniforms were still drying because he washed them late at night so he could include whatever she left behind, too.

"Gravity strengtheners," she said, spent.

He had to strain his ears just to hear her. She was different from him. Her voice was incredibly soft. In a silent room, she didn't disturb the quiet; she eased it. It annoyed him to no end whenever she was talked over by some dumbass that thought they had something important to say. But when she was squirming beneath him with her shaky exhales pressed close to his ear after a lengthy make-out session, fuck, if he didn't love it.

Bakugō leaned down to look at the black cubes on the desk. They had tiny suction cups all along one side for attachment. Beside them, was a remote with two buttons that had a plus and minus sign.

"For what?" he eventually asked.

"You looked like you needed heavier weights last time I was here."

He stared at her in surprise. She was doing this for him? Bakugō had extra weights at home. If she had simply asked, then she didn't have to waste her time. Weren't people in the Support Course supposed to be off-the-charts intelligent? But still…

His heart skipped forward at the realization.

Heroes beyond, what was she doing to him?

"I didn't ask you to," Bakugō said grumpily. He even curled his upper lip, as if his voice didn't convey his displeasure enough.

"I wanted to."

"Yea? Well, don't go sticking your ass into my business all the time. Cause I don't want to hear any complaints from you if you fall asleep in class. No way am I going to deal with any whining."

She didn't flinch away from his harsh words. On the contrary, she angled her head back even further to get a better look at him. He was enraptured with how her eyes thinned when she suddenly smiled. It was like she was in the presence of stars that shined too brightly. That stuttering in his chest grew more pronounced. Heat he couldn't explain tightened over his ribs like a band of pure steel.

_Shit, _he thought, not for the first time since they'd started dating. _What is she smiling about?_

To wipe it off of her face, he dipped down to catch her mouth with his own. But she was still smiling while he kissed her. His chest warmed, despite himself.

The kiss started soft. Nothing more than a caress of lips. As much a subtle thank you for the devices as a warning for the rough change that quickly followed. His lips pressed more intensely against hers. Bakugō's tongue didn't ask for entrance, it _demanded _it_. _When she didn't give in to him quickly enough, he pushed his way inside instead. Bakugō ravished her mouth completely. He wrapped his hand behind the back of her neck to get a better angle, while she arched her back upward in response.

His hand moved to aggressively grope one of her breasts before he could even think about stopping himself. Her breath hitched at his rough handling. But she didn't pull away, so he took that as a good sign. They'd done it once about a month ago. It had been the first time for them both. But he noticed that the awkwardness from before was gone now. Bakugō pinned it on the easy atmosphere between them at that precise moment.

Bakugō hauled her up to her feet. She squeaked in response. The floorboards creaked noisily with their movements, but he didn't give a damn right now about the idiot that lived below him. Bakugō drew her forward, so she was flush against him. Her chin settled on his shoulder; her lips were by his ear. The soft plush feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest made blood start pooling below. He needed to take off her bra, so he could feel her perky nipples against him, too.

Bakugō slipped one hand under her shirt to travel the length of her back. She wasn't solid like those from the Hero Course. She wasn't built like that. Her frame was suppler and far smoother than his own. He undid her bra, while his other hand aimed straight for the ass. He rubbed one cheek. His fingers dug into the flesh, then squeezed. Bakugō expected to hear a surprised gasp or even an aroused moan, but when he was only met with silence, his temper abruptly flared.

"Stop that!" he pulled away just enough so he could shoot her a glare. "Stop using your Quirk!"

When he heard her unsteady breaths again, he immediately tugged her collar down so he could bite her shoulder as punishment. The yelp that followed satisfied him to the core.

"That's better," he said.

There was a devilish lilt in his voice that made her shiver in anticipation. He knew because he_ felt_ it wrack her body from where he held her in his arms. She maneuvered as best as she could in his tight hold until she was looking directly up at him. His eye twitched when she only stared.

"What?" he bit out.

The kiss that followed was searing. Made more so by the fact that this was one of the few times she'd initiated it. Neither of them closed their eyes. His gaze never wavered from her own. Bakugō watched, waiting to see what she'd do next. But when she only pulled away and grinned at him again, he let out an irritated exhale.

"Impatient," she said. The amusement in her voice struck a nerve.

Oh, he'd show her fucking impatient.

His hands slid up her shirt, caressing the skin there, before immediately moving down to tug at her bottoms. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of shorts and panties alike, then slipped them down so her bottom half was exposed to the world.

"Wait, Ka—"

The words bent into a surprised squeal when hot, curious fingers caressed her slit.

She screwed her eyes shut at the sensation. His other hand moved up to her breasts, where he circled and rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb. By the time she opened her eyes, he was grinning crookedly at her. Her entire face flushed. It got even redder when he very slowly brought his hand up to lick his thumb and pointer finger, before bringing it back down.

She bit her lip to muffle a moan as his fingers began exploring her pussy in earnest. He pressed his thumb against her clit, sliding it up and down and flicking to the side every so often.

The sight of her trying to restrain her cries, coupled with how slick she was becoming—because of _him_—was enough to make his dick strain. He drew away momentarily to tug her shirt over her head, before dropping down onto one knee to see exactly how much her pussy glistened for himself. She actually managed to say his name this time, though it was more uncertain than anything else.

Whatever else she wanted to say turned into a shout once he dove in, tongue-first. It slithered twice up and down her slit, leaving gleaming trails of saliva all over. He only let it slide once into the actual hole, wanting a taste of that tightness, before his mouth clamped shut on a spot just above, where her clit was. One of her hands tugged at his hair with a roughness that made his blood burn, while the other sought purchase against the desk.

Bakugō sucked at the small nub to his heart's content. He reveled in her drawn out whimpers. But just as he angled her hips in a way that gave him better access he heard a foreign—_clink. _A series of rapid _beeps _followed.

And then suddenly, she was falling.

Absently, he registered the wrench that he used to adjust his grenade bracers that morning spinning in wide circles underneath his bed, where it was stopped by the wall. He made a move to grab her before she could slip completely, but his eyes widened at the unexpected weight.

"What t_h—a_h!" was all he managed to get out, before he was dragged along for the ride.

He was prepared to catch his girlfriend, not a fucking _boulder. _Reflex made him switch their positions so he bore the brunt of the impact. His back and head hit the floor in succession. Her added weight didn't help matters. In fact, it somehow managed to make him expel every ounce of breath he had in his lungs. Good god, what was with this bulk?

"What was that?" he shouted, vaguely embarrassed.

Bakugō made a move to sit up, only to realize that his upper body was completely pinned to the ground. There was a strange heaviness on both of his shoulders, his upper left arm, his right forearm, and his left hand. She sat up instead. His eyes couldn't help but follow the way her breasts jiggled as she moved, and he resisted the urge to groan. His hard-on was going to wilt into nothing at this point.

"The strengtheners," she said by way of explanation.

"I can _feel _that. Why were you holding them in the first place? Seriously, what the hell?"

"Well, you pulled me up so suddenly and I didn't exactly want to drop them. I accidentally pressed the plus on the remote a few times when I stumbled and—"

"Yea, I get it already," he cut in. "Just get them off!"

"I…" she looked to the side. "I didn't fix the minus feature yet."

"What?" he roared. "Then use a damn power button!"

"They don't have one!"

"Hah? How could you not make a power button?"

"It was last on my list," she defended. "They're chargeable, and I figured that I could just keep them set to zero while working, so powering them on and off was never an issue!"

"Ohh, no. You have got to be kidding me. How long do these last then?"

"The battery should die in another hour." She eyed the leftover sweat from his workout. "Please don't break them."

He clicked his tongue. "What do you expect me to do then?"

"I… um…"

When her hands caressed his chest, he knew what she had in mind. Every inch of him was corded with lean muscle. She explored with this satisfied look in her eye that made him want to ask what the hell she was so happy about when it wasn't even her body. But he had more important things to worry about right now. Bakugō wasn't about to sit here and let her do whatever she pleased.

He opened his mouth to shout, but his voice was promptly cut off by her lips. He bit her mercilessly in protest. Bakugō gave her credit for not drawing away. Her hips rolled just below his stomach, where his shirt had ridden up to expose skin. His eyes widened in shock at the slick feeling that was left behind. She was _so _wet. Was she really getting turned on by this?

When she rolled her hips a second time, he realized that _yes. _Yes, she was.

Bakugō was about to bite her even harsher now, but she moved away before he could. He chased her—or at least tried to. A growl erupted from deep within him at the realization that he was still stuck. She lifted his shirt as far as it could go, before peppering kisses downward. Once she reached his boxers, she planted a kiss on his hard member through the fabric.

He screwed his eyes shut at the sensation.

Even though defeat tasted delicious against her lips, it was still defeat. Bakugō cursed her, uncaring for anyone that heard him. She ignored him, and instead focused on dragging his boxers down, so he was free for her. His eyes followed every single one of her movements. From her tongue darting out to lick her lips to how she moved her downy locks of hair away from her eyes. She crawled back over him, one hand splayed on his chest for purchase and the other positioning his dick before her entrance.

The slick heat that enveloped him a second later was intense enough to draw a groan from him. The folds of her pussy were just as tight and mind-blowing as the first time he felt it. It felt _nothing _like anything he could do on his own.

Before he knew it, she was moving.

His girlfriend arched her back in and out in turn, even circled her hips a few times, before settling on hopping up and down. Her breasts bounced with every movement. He wanted to squeeze one—to take one of those perky pink crowns in his mouth and make that soft voice shout. But she took that pleasure away from him by caressing them herself. She palmed each handful and tugged at her own nipples. She never stopped moving.

Bakugō appreciated the sight. She was damn gorgeous while riding him; while pleasuring them both. But _fuck _if he didn't want a piece. She threw her head to the side, baring to him her pale throat. He wanted to mar it with bruises. Once these strengtheners let up, he swore he would. Heat steadily built in his core. But it was nowhere near enough for him.

Her pace was good, but agonizingly slow.

"Katsuki," she called.

Her eyes were closed, and he wondered what the hell she was visualizing when he was right there with her? If she wanted him to fuck her senseless, then he very well could. There was no need to imagine it.

Through the hazy blurs of pleasure, he tried to sit up again. But it was a half-hearted attempt at most, and he found himself annoyed at barely being able to muster the will to move. So, he tried something else instead.

Bakugō shifted his hips upward to meet her. She gasped_._ It was a breathy thing. Short. Startled out of her. He wanted to hear it again. Bakugō moved his hips once more, momentarily forgetting about the strengtheners pinning his arms and torso. Her breathless voice turned louder with each upward thrust.

He grinned. Proud. _Triumphant. _

Oh, he was going to make her sing.

Bakugō met every one of her movements with a harsh thrust. He wasn't trying to be fast at this point, all he cared about was plunging into her as hard as he possibly could. She moaned each time he did so. Arousal slowly built up between them until they were both panting from exertion. Bakugō had plenty of stamina, but this was just too much, too quickly. He knew she felt the same because eventually, she tried to move away to catch her breath.

There was no way she was going to deny him release.

Bakugō didn't know how he did it, but sheer willpower had him moving his arm to seize her. The muscles in his forearm strained as he twisted it to the side, effectively making the strengthener fall like a block of pure iron onto the floor. Bakugō didn't care enough to check if it dented the damn thing because he was too busy smirking in victory at his now freed appendage. His girlfriend stared at him in shock, while he busied himself with removing the ones on his shoulders.

Those on his left arm, however, had him pinned good.

"Oh, fuck this," he said, before using his Quirk to blow them into oblivion.

The explosion made her shout. If it was because of the suddenness of it or because he'd ruined her precious invention, he didn't know—he didn't _care. _Before she could even get a word out, he had her on her back with the back of her head propped up and pressed uncomfortably against the foot of the desk. He threw her legs wide open. There was no warning this time. No quick press of lips to tell her that he was about to begin.

Bakugō thrust into her with a vengeance.

Her head slammed against the table. An excited shout mixed in with his groan. He liked that particular pitch. Aroused sounded good on her. Dominated would be even better. Bakugō squeezed her breasts and pinched at each nipple the way he wanted to when she rode him. He even bent over her to give one a solid nip. He didn't stop moving. His girlfriend tried her best to get away from the wood in back of her, but to no avail.

It was only when he got tired of that repeated bang that he seized her forearm in his own and yanked her away, so she fell completely flat on her back. He didn't want her using her Quirk to silence anything now.

He tightened his grip, squeezing her forearm to an almost unbearable degree. She'd definitely be waking up with fresh bruises tomorrow. He guessed that she'd just need to borrow some of his clothes to hide them then. The thought of her smelling like him and covered head to toe in his clothing had him plunging even faster inside of her.

He wasn't at all gentle with his ministrations. Each press of his hands was rich and strong. A raging fire that couldn't be contained. His movements were bold, just like the rest of him. Every shove of his raw cock inside of her sent her ablaze with want.

Bakugō didn't do shallow thrusts, no, each one was a pull all the way out to the tip, followed by a harsh _ram _back in. It made both of their eyes roll. Juices continued to spill out to coat her thighs, letting him slide in more easily. One of his hands moved down to flick her clit, while the other was planted on the floor by the side of her head to help keep him steady. Her own took turns between fondling herself and raking painful trails on his shoulders.

Her moist walls clenched around him.

"Katsu—"

She couldn't even finish his name. The word bent into a high-pitched scream. Her pussy tightened all around him, milking his cock for all of its worth. He let out a guttural groan at the feeling of her insides convulsing from sheer pleasure. She was even wetter now. Bakugō didn't stop. He raced after his high, while she rode out her own.

The sight of her writhing beneath him brought him faster to the edge than any other form of visual stimulation he'd ever tried before. When her walls abruptly tightened a second time, his eyes widened.

_Again?_ he thought.

The answer came to him in the form of another scream. Her pussy gripped his dick to an almost unbearable degree. He had wanted to pull out because even if she was on birth control, he didn't want to risk it. But the extreme tightness had him coming along right then and there. Hot, thick liquid exploded inside of her. His orgasm was—

_Overwhelming._

A rock falling down a cliff. It felt like his cum had been backed up for ages. The release was so incredibly satisfying that he groaned out her name like a prayer. But it was followed by a curse as he was abruptly forced back into reality. There were footsteps outside of his room. Someone even wiggled the doorknob.

_Who the hell is that?_

"Those annoying…" he trailed off, then in a louder voice, "Go away!"

"I heard something!" Kirishima shouted from outside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It was just a wrench."

"It sounded like a scream tho—"

"I said go away!"

"Okay, okay… sheesh."

Bakugō listened until his footsteps faded, before looking back down at his girlfriend. "Can you mute our surroundings?"

Her eyes were bleary and unfocused, but she at least managed to nod.

"I mean without muting yourself?" he tacked on.

"I can…" Her eyes met his. Bakugō would never admit how much he liked how wary she looked just then. "Why?"

Bakugō leaned back over her and went straight for her pretty, unmarked neck. He had no time for dumb questions.

If she was going to pull an all-nighter in his room, then she damn well better keep him occupied, too.

* * *

_A/N: Please review._


End file.
